Hari Kelulusan
by reycchi
Summary: Siapapun yang menyimpan kancing kedua kemejaku berarti berhasil memiliki posisi spesial di hatiku.


**Disclaimer:**

Ao Haru Ride © Sakisaka Io

Hari Kelulusan © reynyah

* * *

 **Summary:**

Siapapun yang menyimpan kancing kedua kemejaku berarti berhasil memiliki posisi spesial di hatiku.

* * *

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, typo(s).

* * *

 **Fanfiksi pertama Rey di fandom Ao Haru Ride. Salam kenal, para author senior!**

 **Selamat menikmati tulisan Rey~**

* * *

 **Hari** **Kelulusan**

a story about Youichi and Shuuko

by reynyah

* * *

Hari kelulusan.

Hari dimana seluruh murid berada antara suasana suka dan duka.

Hari dimana seluruh murid menyatakan perasaan mereka pada orang yang mereka sayangi.

Hari dimana para murid lelaki menyerahkan kancing kedua seragam mereka pada para perempuan.

Kecuali pada gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

Murao Shuuko diam saja melihat betapa sibuk Futaba bercengkrama dengan Kou, sama halnya dengan Yuuri dan Aya. Ia menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga, berjalan pelan meninggalkan aula yang disesaki dengan sorak-sorai para pasangan baru.

Dia... tidak bisa seperti itu.

Shuuko melangkahkan kakinya pelan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Kakinya yang menuntun seolah sudah hapal dengan seluruh kebiasaan Shuuko selama berada di SMA ini. Ia genggam erat-erat silinder hitam yang ada di tangannya; ijazah, tanda lulusnya ia dari sekolah ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya berhenti secara otomatis begitu ia tiba di depan sebuah ruangan. Pintunya ditutup, tampak terkunci. Jendelanya pun bernasib sama. Shuuko melongok ke dalam, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara berkelilingnya, Shuuko membalikkan badan. Kemudian secara tidak sengaja ia menabrak seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Syukurnya, Shuuko tidak tersungkur dengan posisi memalukan. Ia hanya terduduk di lantai.

"Makanya, pasang matamu kalau sedang berjalan, ya, Shuuchan."

Shuuko mengerjap bingung. Ia melihat wajah putih bermata sipit dengan rambut pendek acak-acakan di depan wajahnya begitu ia mendongak.

"Sudah, kok," jawab Shuuko dingin sambil berusaha bangkit.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak bersenang-senang di bawah bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Aku tidak suka keramaian."

"Tapi... bukan itu alasanmu pergi ke sini, kan?"

Shuuko diam. Ia menatap kakinya, pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan terakhir. Yah, mana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa alasannya pergi ke sini adalah untuk mencari lelaki itu?

"Kalau bukan itu," lelaki itu kembali berujar. "Lalu apa?"

Shuuko masih diam. Diremasnya ujung rok yang tidak akan ia pakai lagi setelah hari ini. Dikulumnya bibir yang sejak tadi rasanya sulit sekali dibuka. Ia biarkan rambut hitamnya meluncur bebas ke depan bahu, menutupi wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"Hei?" panggil lelaki itu sambil melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Shuuko. "Kau mendengarku, tidak?"

"Tanaka-sensei," tukas Shuuko, menyebut marga lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki itu, Tanaka Youichi, mengerjap satu kali lalu membalas, "Ya?"

Shuuko mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan."

"Padaku?"

Shuuko mengangguk.

"Apa masih hal yang sama?"

Shuuko kembali mengangguk.

Youichi menghela napas. "Shuuchan, aku sudah berkali-kali bilang padamu," katanya dengan nada putus asa. "Guru dan murid tidak diperbolehkan memiliki hubungan semacam itu. Hukumnya tabu, Shuuchan, terutama di sekolah kita."

"Bukankah memanggil murid dengan 'chan' juga sama saja?" balas Shuuko dengan nada dan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

"Eh..." Youichi menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Tentu saja berbeda, Shuuchan. Mengistimewakan seorang murid kan, tidak dilarang."

"Tanaka-sensei," panggil Shuuko lagi tanpa mengindahkan penjelasan Youichi. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Shuuchan, kita tid—"

"Aku tidak memaksamu memiliki perasaan yang sama," tegas Shuuko. "Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku atau semacamnya, Sensei."

Youichi diam, memaku tatapannya dalam-dalam ke mata Shuuko. "Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Akuilah kalau Sensei membenciku."

Youichi cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kalau Sensei tidak menyukaiku, berarti Sensei membenciku."

"Tentu saja tidak!" tegas Youichi setengah berteriak. "Selama ini, perasaan sukaku padamu hanya sebatas perasaan suka seorang guru terhadap seorang murid, tidak lebih."

Shuuko diam sejenak. Ia palingkan kepalanya ke kanan, membiarkan matanya menatap langit pagi yang indah. Sudah ratusan dialog perkiraan antara dirinya dan Youichi ia mainkan dalam otak, tetapi ia tidak pernah menduga dialog yang semacam ini.

Kini, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tahu," gumam Shuuko. "Aku tahu aku memang bodoh karena telah menyukaimu."

Youichi ikut diam. Ia menatap Shuuko yang tidak menatapnya balik. Perlahan, cairan bening keluar dari ujung mata gadis berambut hitam itu—yang tentu saja segera dihapus oleh pemiliknya.

Youichi mengangkat tangannya lalu menaruhnya di depan dada. Ia menarik sesuatu dari sana lalu menyodorkannya kepada Shuuko.

Shuuko, masih dengan mata berair, menatap Youichi bingung. "Apa... ini...?"

"Ambillah," ujar Youichi setengah memerintah.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menurut. Ia raih benda yang disodorkan Youichi dalam tangan besar milik pemuda itu.

Sebuah kancing putih.

Shuuko memberanikan dirinya menatap langsung mata pemuda pemberi kancing itu, menuntut penjelasan.

"Kancing keduaku," senyum Youichi. "Untukmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Shuuko dengan nada menuntut. "Kau bilang kau hanya menyukaiku sebatas guru dan murid."

Youichi memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shuuko, tidak dengan satu patah katapun. Guru berambut acak-acakan itu melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Shuuko.

"Kau tahu," katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke hidung Shuuko. "Besok, kau sudah bukan murid sekolah ini lagi, kan?"

Shuuko mengerjap. "A-apa?"

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Youichi. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Shuuko lalu menatap arlojinya. "Oh, sudah hampir tiba waktunya penyerahan penghargaan," ucap Youichi. "Mau turun bersama?"

Shuuko menggeleng.

"Ingat saja begini," pesan Youichi sebelum meletakkan kakinya pada anak tangga pertama. "Siapapun yang menyimpan kancing kedua kemejaku berarti berhasil memiliki posisi spesial di hatiku. Asal tahu saja, Shuuchan, kemeja ini adalah kemeja pertamaku yang tidak memiliki kancing kedua itu."

Sebuah penjelasan yang cukup menciptakan semburat merah di pipi putih Shuuko.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Aduh, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan...

Anda-Anda sekalian selaku pembaca dan/atau author di fandom ini, silakan meninggalkan jejak di kolom review sebab Rey sendiri gak begitu yakin sama fanfiksi ini walau diksinya udah diatur sedemikian rupa... u,u

Kritik dan saran kalian sangat Rey tunggu~


End file.
